Yu gi oh Legends Book 2: The Survival Tournament
by Staticflam
Summary: Danny has faced challenging duels before, but nothing like the ones he is about to face. He entered the Dueling Survival Tournament and this is a test to see how good he really is. In this book he makes new rival, faces new challenges, and aims to be the best.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1: Don't Play With Fire-**

_**... the story has been decent so far. Danny had some intense duels at which some he won, and others he lost. During his duel with Ryuzaki, he played as hard as he could, but Ryuzaki's cards were just too strong. The next duel he had as against a mysterious girl name Silvia. She was a duelist of plants that summoned 2 xyz monsters throughout the duel, but Danny managed to defeat her. The final duel he had up to this point was with his pal, John. Each player gave it all they had, and Danny ended up being victorious. Now, Danny and his friends go to enter the Dueling Survival Tournament. The story continues...**_

"Come on guys! Can't you go any faster?!" Danny rushed onto 1 of the many planes carrying contestants for the big Dueling Survival Tournament, with his friends tagging along behind him. "Ok, we are there!" John shouts. All sat down and waited until the pilot came on. "We will be taking off for Duel Island momentarily. " Before you knew it the all the planes were off the ground heading for the island. But a Red cloaked person was also on one of those planes.

After arriving at the island where the tournament was being held all the duelists participating waiting for the host to come and give the rules. Soon he did. "Hello dueling fans! I'm your host D.A! Now for a short explanation of tournament rules. First, you need to survive on the island, food will be scattered all around the island, easy to obtain. If you are lucky enough you can find 1 of 20 areas with a tent! Now for the dueling part. If someone challenges you to a duel, you must accept no matter what, unless you are already dueling. Here is the tricky part though, you can team up on people to take them out! You must survive 2 full nights on the island to make it to the finals! The winner will get a rare card and a cash prize! That's all from me, so get to dueling!" D.A vanishes, and the tournament begins, with everyone running around, trying to find a tent or easy opponent. John gives a huge smile. "Every man for himself!" He yells then runs off. "Don't worry," Rose begun, "I'll stay with you and help you along the way." She laughs. Danny and Rose run, challenging duelists they can find.

"Humph..." A shadowy figure said. He was up in a tree, then jumped down. "This won't be too challenging..." He starts to walk, then suddenly is stopped by 2 people. "Hey you.." one of them says. "You look weak hiding behind that hood, the both of us challenge you to a duel. Chris and Ryan are our names, and we are going to take you down." The cloaked person gives a faint smirk and pulls down his hood. "You are going to be sorry that you ever tried to mess with Scorch!"

Scorch has a flame around his arm, then a red duel disk appears on his arm. Chris and Ryan both pull out their disks. "Duel!" all of them shouted. (Turn order: Chris, Ryan, Scorch)

"Ill start things off." Chris said. "I draw. I summon Alligators Sword to the field and end my turn."

*1500 atk/Lvl 4*

"Now for me, I draw. I summon snipe hunter and end."

*1500 atk/Lvl 4*

Scorch chuckles. "Really? That's the best you got? Let me show you how a REAL duelist duels. DRAW! First I summon Flame Reborn in attack mode!"

*2000 atk/Lvl 4*

"Then I activate Destruction Fire! This destroys all monsters on the field, but that's not all. It inflicts 500 points of damage to the owner for each of their monsters destroyed." A giant flame engulfs the field, destroying all the monsters.

Chris: 3500 lp

Ryan: 3500 lp

Scorch: 3500 lp

"Now for my Flame Reborn's special effect. When it is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon it back to the field, but it also comes back with double the attack points until the end of the turn!" Flame Reborn returns to the field twice as large. "Now Flame Reborn, attack Chris directly!" Flame Reborn throws out a fist and it strikes Chris. It hits him so hard he flies back, causing him to hit a tree. He was knocked out. "CHRIS!" Ryan yells. Scorch chuckles. "I think I will place a face down and end my turn."

"I will make you pay!" Ryan threatened. "My draw! I play the spell monster reborn! I bring back snipe hunter and use his effect. Now if a roll anything that isn't a 1 or 6. I can destroy a card you own!" A dice rolls and lands on 4. "I choose to destroy you Flame Reborn!" Flame Reborn gets blasted, then returns. "Do you not remember?" Scorch asked. "I'm not done. I activate Return Favor! Now when you special summon a monster from the grave during my turn, I can negate its effect and banish it!" The monster then falls into a vortex. "Next I summon my Spear attacker! "

*2000 atk/Lvl 4*

"Snipe hunter attack him directly!"

Chris: 0 lp

Ryan: 3500lp

Scorch: 2000 lp

"Now Spear attacker finish him!" The warrior lunges its spear at Scorch. "Not so fast!" He yells. I activate Unfair Ruling! When I'm about to loose all my life points, I can activate this trap which allows me to hang on with 100 lifepoints. I'm also allowed to draw 2 cards from my deck. But wait, there is more. For every one of my monsters that were destroyed in battle this turn, you take 800 points of damage."

Chris: 0 lp

Ryan: 2700 lp

Scorch: 100 lp

"I end my turn." Scorch puts his hand on his deck. "I think it is about time to finish you. I draw! I call forth Fire Dweller"

*1600 atk/Lvl 4*

"Then I use the spell Double Summon which allows me to summon an additional monster this turn. I bring out Burning Sorcerer."

*1400 atk/Lvl 4*

"With his effect I can double all Fire attribute monsters levels until the end of the turn. I overlay both my level 8 monsters to Xyz summon King of Eternal Flames!"

*2800 atk/Rank 8*

"Now by using 1 overlay unit, I can destroy a monster you control. I will use both overlay units to destroy both monsters you control." Ryan's monsters burst into flames. "Now that you are wide open, my King of Eternal Flames attacks you directly!" The king draws 2 blades made of fire. Then charges at Ryan and slashes him. Ryan falls to his knees, then he is knocked out."

Chris: 0 lp

Ryan: 0 lp

Scorch: 100 lp

Scorch starts to walk away. "Didn't anyone teach you guys not to play with fire. Heheh." As that duel was going on Danny won 2 of his matches already, and John got a win as well. "This is so fun!" Danny tells Rose. While they were walking down a path in the forest a person wearing a football suit crashed into Danny. "Dude, watch where you are going." Danny says. The footballer gets up. "Don't you dare talk to me with that attitude. I hope your prepared cause I challenge you to a duel?"

"If it's a duel you want it's a duel you will get. But I will beat you!" Rose stares. "Here we go..."

**...****To be Continued**

**In the next chapter Danny will duel against the football player who had crashed into him, each accusing the other person of who bumped into who. You don't want to miss this duel so keep waiting!**

**Something to know**: Although Rose is sweet, if you tick her off she will go crazy on you :3


	2. Chapter 2: A new rivarly

**-Chapter 2: A new rivalry-**

_**...in the last chapter, Scorch "burned up" his opponents in a duel he was challenged to. Meanwhile Danny got about 2 victory's when a football player bumped into him and then accused Danny. A heated duel is about to begin. The story continues...**_

"My name is Zouta, and I'm going the best football and dueling player in the world! Now because you bumped into me I think I will start this duel."

"You idiot!" Danny yells. "I didn't bump into you, even if I did, at this time I would probably slap you hard across the face!" Zouta laughs. "No need to get mad, just admit you did it." Danny makes a fist. "Me admit to something that I didn't do! Are you crazy?!" Zouta now gets a little serious. "I guess I just have to make you say it once I beat you in this duel. I draw! I play a monster face down in defense mode, then I put 1 more cad face down and end my move."

"Lame! Let me show you how a duelist throws down. I draw. I summon Alexandrite Dragon!"

*2000 atk/Lvl 4*

"Alexandrite attack his face down monster!" The dragon blasts a beam of energy from it's mouth. The face down monster is flipped over, and Battle Footballer is revealed.

*2100 def/Lvl 4*

The dragons beam is mostly absorbed, but some is shot back and hits Danny.

Danny: 3900 lp

Zouta: 4000 lp

Zouta gets a faint smirk on his face. "That was pathetic, I use my trap Replay! Now when you fail to destroy my defense position monster, your monster will loose 1000 attack until the End phase, but it has to attack again by force. Just like I'm going to force you to admit that you knocked into me!" Alexandrite fires another blast, but weaker. It gets reflected back and hits Danny again.

Danny: 2800 lp

Zouta: 4000 lp

"Fine... I guess I place 2 face downs and end."

"I draw. I use the spell Shield and Sword. This switches all face up monsters attack and defense. (Alexandrite Dragon: 100 atk/Battle footballer: 2100 attack) Now I summon Star QB.

*1100 atk/Lvl 3*

"Battle Footballer attacks your dragon!"

Danny: 800 lp

Zouta: 4000 lp

"Time to finish this! Star QB attack him directly!"

"Not so fast, I use the trap Call of the Haunted to bring back Alexandrite with its full attack points!" The dragon appears and slashes Star QB.

"I use Star QB's effect. When he is destroyed I'm allowed to draw a card. I then play Defense Switch to turn my footballer back into defense mode. I end with a face down.

Danny: 800 lp

Zouta: 3100 lp

Danny starts to think. _"I must beat him..." _ He pulls his act together and draws. "Just what I needed. I summon Mirage Dragon."

*1600 atk/Lvl 4*

"Then I use the spell Dragonic Tactics. I tribute 2 dragon monsters to summon a level 8 or higher dragon monster from my deck. I tribute both my monsters to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

*3000 atk/Lvl 8*

Then I use Dragon Call, this allows me to summon any dragon monster from my deck, but it cant attack and is destroyed at the end phase. I summon another Blue Eyes to the field. Now I overlay both to Xyz Summon Thunder End Dragon!"

*3000 atk/Rank 8*

"I use an overlay unit to destroy all other monsters on the field." An electrical charge is released over the field. "Now Thunder End attacks you directly!"

Danny: 800 lp

Zouta: 100 lp

"I end my Turn!"

"Draw! I summon another Battle Footballer. Now I use the trap On the Attack. This raises my monsters attack to the same as 1 of yours."

*3000 atk/Lvl 4*

"Now Battle Footballer attacks!" The footballer charges, casing itself and the dragon to explode. "Then I use my face-down Hospital. This revives one of my fallen players, so return Battle Footballer. I now attack you directly."

Danny smiles. "From my hand I use Re-calculators(monster) effect. The damage I take is halved, plus you take as much damage as I take! That's Game!" A calculator appears and reflects half of the attack at Zouta and the other half hits Danny.

Danny: 250 lp

Zouta: 0 lp

To be continued...

In the next chapter Danny will face off against Ryuzaki, and whoever wins the battle advances to the finals. Who will be victorious? Don't miss this next action packed duel!

Note: **Sorry for shortness of this chapter. Next chapter will be long, and if I muse I will divide into to parts.**


End file.
